1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool that cleans the weather window sealing strip or scraper which is located where a rollup window meets the outside top of a door of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Sand and dirt are common elements encountered during typical vehicle operation. Operating the vehicle at or near the beach, on a dirt road, or even on an Interstate highway during the non-rainy season, subjects the vehicle to sand and dirt, which elements accumulate on various locations about the vehicle. One such location where sand and grit tend to accumulate in sufficient amounts is on the rubberized weather sealing strip at the outside base of a rollup window whereat the window meets the door panel of the vehicle. Such accumulations can lead to problems for the vehicle owner.
When sufficient sand and grit accumulation on the weather sealing strip occurs, such debris acts on the pane of the window whenever the window is lowered and raised. The sand and other debris causes scratching of the glass of the window, which scratching, over time, leads to a highly unsightly and unclear pane. If the window has tint thereon, the tint, being much softer than the glass pane of the window, becomes scratched very easily so that the tint may need to be replaced in short order.
To combat this situation, many drivers wash their vehicles with regular frequency so that any sand or grit accumulation of the weather sealing strip can be washed away so as not to be a problem. However, sand and debris can accumulate quickly, oftentimes in just one trip to the beach for example, and vehicle owners may not have the time to wash the vehicle with the frequency needed to properly clean the sealing strip. Additionally, if a driver goes to the beach, where sand collects on the sealing strip, the driver cannot roll the window down until the driver arrives home and washes the vehicle, otherwise, window pane and tint scratching are a definite possibility.
Many drivers address this situation by carrying a cloth and using the cloth to wipe the surface of the weather sealing strip clean of sand and other debris. While the cloth removes some of the problem elements, much of the sand and dirt become lodged in the door cavity between the inner surface of the sealing strip and the window pane, where access to such dirt is difficult with an ordinary cloth. Accordingly, the cloth method of cleaning the weather sealing strip is of limited value.
What is needed is a device that can quickly and easily clean the weather sealing strip of a vehicle so as to remove accumulated sand and grit. Such a device must be able to access the inner facing surface of the sealing strip, in the crevices between the window and the door panel, areas that are not easily accessible by an ordinary cloth. Such a device must be of relatively simple design and construction so that it is relatively inexpensive to manufacture so as to be readily affordable to a large segment of the potential market for such products. The device must be relatively easy to use and maintain.